Family Reunion: Dad's Back In Town
by Ray Rider
Summary: As two of the most mightiest beings on Earth were about to do battle in Stull Cemetery a blue box appeared out of nowhere. Their only thought was "Father." Featuring The Doctor, Amy, Rory, The four Archangels, Castiel, Bobby, Sam and Dean


Amy and Rory both watched The Doctor running around the central console of the TARDIS, flipping switches here and there, a mad smile on his face. The two humans had managed to convince the Doctor to take them as his companions again after he had dropped by for Christmas, it had taken quite a lot of guilt tripping but in the end the Doctor caved. As soon as they had entered the TARDIS the Doctor had already decided where they were going to go, not even giving Amy and Rory any time to settle back into the TARDIS.

Rory leaned over to Amy slightly. "Do you think he's acting a bit weird?" At the pointed look Amy gave him he decided to expand his question slightly. "-er than normal?" He gave a small chuckle.

"I heard that." The Doctor said loudly as he pulled a lever, causing the TARDIS to shake as it usually did whenever they departed their current location.

"Doctor, where are we going? When are we going?" Amy wasn't sure if she phrased that correctly, time travel tended to mess with your head. She struggled to hold onto the railings, trying not to fall to the ground, all the while inwardly cheering. Here they were, off to another adventure just like the good old times.

"Take a look for yourself Ponds." He rotated the orange monitor hanging above him so that it faced them.

"Technically we're-" Rory tried to correct the Doctor but was interrupted by Amy.

"Stull Cemetery, Lawrence, Kansas, America, Earth (38° 58.267' N 95° 27.367' W). May 13th 2010, 12:00." Amy read from the screen. "Really, Earth? Can't we go somewhere else, or even somewhen else? Why are we going there?" Amy whined causing Rory to snigger a little at his wife, noticing this she tried to hit his arm but due to the shaking of the TARDIS completely missed her mark.

"We're having a family reunion!" The Doctor replied in answer to Amy's question, a large grin on his face as the TARDIS halted it's shaking.

"So we're going to meet River, why didn't you just say so?" It had been a while since she had seen her daughter, the last time was a few months ago when she brought news of the Doctors survival.

"Oh, it's not River. It's my side of the family." And with that the Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS.

* * *

An old cyclic wheezing, groaning noise interrupted Michael mid sentence, it was like the sound of a metallic siren combined the heavy breathing of an old man. Castiel and Bobby had joined Dean, Cas holding a molotov bottle in his hands ready to throw at whichever Arch Angel attacked first.

Michael and Lucifer both turned to face the spot where the wheezing sound had come from, a look of hopefulness and astonishment on their faces. Dean thought that such an expression was out of place on their faces so he turned to see what the noise was.

Their, right in the middle of the field was the flickering form of a blue cuboid, after a few seconds it stopped flickering and remained visible. Upon closer inspection Dean saw the writing on the top of the box, it read POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX.

If the situation had not been so dire then Michael and Lucifer's reaction to the box would have been almost comical. For a few seconds the two Angels looked each other straight in the eyes and then proceeded to run towards the box. Michael was in the lead though Lucifer wasn't too far behind him. Michael seemed to be losing his mind as he was shouting mindless words into the sky.

"Father, you have returned! I have been a faithful" Lucifer jumped and managed to grab Michael's ankle and pulled him down to the floor.

"Shut up kiss-ass." Lucifer snarled at him and continued on towards the box.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked in bewilderment to Cas who had been standing by his side just a few seconds ago. When he received no response he turned his head to where Castiel had been. Castiel was looking at the Blue Box with amazement and wonder, a smile on his face and completely oblivious to Dean's presence.

As if things couldn't get any weirder Raphael appeared out of nowhere a few paces ahead of Lucifer.

"Lucifer, I thought I heard-" He was cut off as Lucifer barged into him causing them both to fall to the ground. This had the comical effect of tripping up Michael as well and all three angels ended up in a heap just a few metres ahead of the Blue Box.

"Raphael, get off my leg." Michael grunted at his younger brother.

"That's not my leg you idiot it's Lucifer's."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Michael asked hotly.

"If you have to ask then I'm quite sure he made no mistake." Lucifer said from under Michael's armpit.

"Shut up and get off my leg." Michael ordered his brother.

"Why don't you let go of my head first."

"Why should..."

Dean and Bobby just looked at each other blankly, their faces having run out of facial expressions. Here were three of the most powerful beings they had ever met and they were acting like a bunch of kids. This is what they had been reduced to, from high and mighty Archangels to squabbling siblings.

Suddenly the door to the blue box opened and the brothers stopped their bickering, their heads along with Dean Bobby and Catiel's all simultaneously turning to face it.

Out of the box came a man, dressed in a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, a red bow tie and braces. Beside him was a woman with fiery red hair and a man with a sleeveless black jacket and a red shirt. Dean and Bobby had no idea how they even managed to fit in that small box, or even how it got here for that matter. Castiel though was still in his state of serenity and didn't seem to be coming out of it anytime soon.

"Father!" The three Archangels shouted at once. Dean and Bobby stared at the man, their minds trying to comprehend the implications of that one word. If the Archangels were sons of God and their father was standing right there then...Holy Shit.

"Doctor, you're a father?" The fiery red head asked, seemingly unaware of who she was standing next to. Then her expression turned to one of shock. "Oh God, I'm a grand mother." _Okay_ Dean thought. _Maybe she_ _did._

"Oh, quiet Amy. They're not River's." The man, who was presumably God but was called Doctor said to the woman.

"Have you been cheating on my daughter? Because if you have then I've got two thousand years of swordplay experience that I could-" The other man said, his jaw twitching in irritation. Was he the father of Mary?

"You too Rory, I want to speak to my sons." He turned to the three Archangels on the ground. "Well get up you three, explain yourselves."

Dean and Bobby both watched in amazement as the stranger commanded the Archangels off the ground. All three of them stood side by side, Raphael in the middle, all three of their heads lowered, facing the ground in shame. They all started murmuring at once.

"Boys, one at a time. And speak up." The Doctor ordered. Amy and Rory had to place their hands in front of their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing.

"I didn't do anything, it's all their fault!" Raphael exclaimed, indicating his two brothers.

"Hey it was Lucifer who started it!" Michael objected.

"You didn't have to lock me in a cage for two thousand years!" The three brothers once again started bickering like teenagers.

"ENOUGH!" The Doctor roared, causing everyone except Amy and Rory to jump in surprise. He continued on in a carefree voice. "Now, I can see this is going to take a while so, you three why not join us." The Doctor said to Castiel, Bobby and Dean. The three of them walked numbly over to him.

"Castiel, I am loving the trench coat. I used to wear one just like it. Trench coats are cool, but bow ties are cooler. But don't worry, it works for you." The Doctor said to the Angel.

"Thank you Father." All of a sudden he hugs the Doctor. "You answered my prayers." He said through tears.

"Well I can't just leave my sons here to fight against each other, now can I?"

"I suppose you can't." Castiel said to the Doctor. The Doctor turned back to Lucifer.

"Now, Lucifer, I need to talk to Sam for a bit so I'm going to need that body, you can use Nick's." The Doctor said giving Dean hope. He could separate Sam and Lucifer? Dean scoffed in his head, of course he could. The dude was God!

"But I like this body." Lucifer whined, Dean blinked at the childish tone.

"I'm not asking." The Doctor pulled out a Metallic silver device from his pocket. He pointed it at Lucifer and a green light shone out from its tip after 4 metallic claws expanded out and for a second Dean thought he was going to kill Lucifer. On any other day that would be a good thing but since Sam was currently inhabiting him that was a big no no for now.

Instead though, there was a great flash of green and there were now two people. One was Lucifer's old host and the other was Sam.

"Dean?" Sam asked, confused at his surroundings and at that moment he knew Sam was Sam, there was no Lucifer inside him. Just like Castiel had done to The Doctor, Dean hugged his brother tightly, vowing to himself that he'd never let anything like this happen again.

"Uhhh, Dean, Bobby. What's going on?" Sam asked, his voice still retaining his confused tone. The older hunters had no idea what was even going on themselves.

The positions now were such that the humans were to the right of the Doctor while the Angel and Archangels were to the left. This made it far easier for the Doctor to keep track of who was where and that he didn't yell at the wrong person. He had learned that the hard way in the court of Camelot.

"What do you three have to say for yourselves?"

"I plead the fifth?" Lucifer asked jokingly.

"And you!" The Doctor said turning on him. "I can understand a little teenage rebellion and jealousy but you went and killed your own brother!" This elicited a gasp from both Amy and Rory and an ashamed look from Lucifer. "That reminds me." The Doctor said, he reached into his pockets and pulled out some silver dust.

"What is that Doctor, fairy dust?" Amy asked teasingly though in reality she was trying to calm the Doctor down, it wouldn't do if he killed his own son even if that son had killed his brother.

"Nope." The Doctor said with a smile. "Angel Dust. Remnants of my son's soul." And then he blew at the dust causing it to take a form right in front of him, after a few seconds it became clear who it was.

"Gabriel!" Dean and Sam both shouted.

"Dean, Sam." Gabriel greeted back, not having yet noticed his father. "I survived." Gabriel said, looking down at himself in wonder. "Brilliant! I love it when I do that."

"Hey, that's my line. You can't use it." The Doctor said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Dad?" Gabriel asked, his voice unnaturally hoarse. At the nod of confirmation from the Doctor Gabriel tackled him into a hug.

"Gabe." The Doctor said back in return.

The sound of a gun being shot was enough to separate father and son from the embrace. They both jumped in surprise and turned to see Dean holding a 9mm pistol in the air, not that it would do him any good against any of the non-humans.

"OK, I have had a hell of a crappy year, I'm tired, I feel like a zombie so I think you guys can understand when I ask: What the hell is going on?" Instead of the Doctor or any of the Angels answering the question Sam answered.

"Don't you see Dean, who's the father of the Archangels, who's the father of all the Angels? God. That's God." Sam said, confident that he was correct.

This statement caused both Amy and Rory to burst out laughing and the Doctor to face palm. The Angels however were looking anywhere except at the Doctor.

"What did I tell you four about starting rumors?"

"So you're not God?" Booby asked, still unsure of the whole situation. Here they all were just having a chat with the Devil himself.

"Him, God! He'd be a rubbish God! He'd be like all 'There are seven days? I thought there are eight' and on the eighth day he'd make fish fingers and custard."

"Well Amy, he did actually cause The Big Bang." Rory pointed out, trying not to think of his time as a Roman, guarding the Pandorica, guarding Amy...

"That doesn't mean he's God, stupidface ." Amy turned to the Doctor, unsure. "Does it?"

The Doctor looked at Amy incredulous. "Of course it doesn't! My sons here," The Doctor indicated the four Archangels, "Thought it would be a good idea to start rumors about me just because I left. I'm not omnipotent, omniscient or omniprensent. I'm not any omni at all." The Doctor thought for a minute. "Then again I am omnilingual, I'm also omnisexual, I guess I could be omnipresent if I wanted to, I do know quite a lot of things about the universe so I may be omniscient and some of my enemies do think I'm, omnipotent."

"Did he just argue with himself?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, he does that. A lot." Rory explained

Dean, Bobby and Sam were now thoroughly confused, they had no idea of what was going on, Dean shooting the gun seemed to have caught their attention for a second but now they were ignoring him once again. Made sense really, the gun wouldn't even hurt any of them.

"Wait, but then if they're the Angels, and I'm assuming they are because of their names then how do they have those powers. I'm assuming that Timelords don't have them since you don't." Rory asked, confused just slightly less than the hunters. He'd come to realize that if you're traveling with the Doctor them anything is possible.

"They're strands of the Time Vortex mixed in with a little bit of my DNA. I made them because when I was about to die I realized that this planet attracts far too much attention. I needed someone to protect it when I was gone, someone to watch over it. So I created my sons. " The Doctor looked at his sons with pride and they looked back with adoration.

"Well they ain't been doing a good job of that, have they?" Bobby said, confident to speak to him now knowing that he wasn't God.

"Why you insignificant-" Michael started, heading towards the Hunters.

"Mike." The Doctor said calmingly. "He's got a point. I go away for a few millenia and I come back to find that my sons are throwing an apocalypse." Dean chuckled at that. "Didn't we save the world from enough of them for you four to realize that those are a bad thing?" He said in exasperation.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Gabriel said in indignation.

"Neither did I. I was just minding my own business in Heaven." Raphael proclaimed.

"You and Ralph should've stopped your brothers from fighting. You shouldn't have run away or hid. And you Michael." He turned towards his eldest son. "Really? Two thousand years in a cage, that's kind of harsh." The Doctor stared off into space for a moment. "Then again I've been harsher." He said in a whispered voice.

"He started it." Michael said.

"He was just a bit upset when he found out about my supposed death. I forgive him."

The Hunters gave him incredulous looks, even Amy and Rory seemed a bit doubtful at this course of action.

"Doctor do you really think that's a good idea? I know he's your son and all but is it really a good idea to forgive the Devil?" Amy asked, questioning the Doctor's sanity for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was in no doubt that he was insane, the real question was how insane? Was he funny crazy or was he crazy crazy? This situation made her lean towards the second option.

"Who are you to question the actions of my father, you are nothing but filthy human scum!" Lucifer snarled.

"Oi, that's my mother-in-law you're talking to." The Doctor said, head cocked to the side as he fully took in the meaning of his own words. "Oh, she's my mother-in-law." The Doctor said in realization. "Oh by the way, met the Devil, terrible conversation, managed to take him down in less than two hours." The Doctor added as an afterthought.

"You're married?" Raphael asked.

"Open you're eyes idiot, dad's been married about a dozen times, and that's only on this planet!" Gabriel said in annoyance. "By the way, how was the Good Queen Bess?" The Doctor blushed slightly at that.

"IS ANYONE GONNA GIVE ME ANSWERS?" Dean yelled at them, finally fed up with being ignored.

"A bit grumpy isn't he?" The Doctor asked Gabriel casually.

"Yeah, he gets like that." Gabriel nodded in agreement. "Want some fish fingers?" Gabriel asked pulling out some from his pocket.

"Don't mind if I do." The Doctor took one and proceeded to consume it. "Mmmm, fish fingers."

The Doctor turned to face Dean, Bobby and Sam. "Now then you three, you probably want to know who I am, Amy and Rory probably want to know what's going on, Castiel probably wants to know whether he should start wearing bow tie and my sons probably want to know how long they're grounded for."

"WHAT!" Michael, Lucifer, Rapahel and Gabriel shouted in question at once.

"I've already been grounded for two thousand years!" Lucifer complained.

"Tough." The Doctor commented. He turned to Castiel. "That's a no on the bow tie by the way."

"Uhhh, Doctor? Explanation time?" Rory said to the Doctor.

"Right, right, sorry." The Doctor went over to the Hunters and took a deep breath, ready for a long explanation. "Aliens exist, every species that you've been hunting have been in fact aliens that have built a colony on Earth, I'm an alien from a species called Timelords, greatest species out there by the way, I'm the last one, I thought I was going to die so I created my sons to look over the Earth for me, I created them using strands of the Time Vortex mixed in with my own DNA, Lucy here found out about my pre planned death and got a bit upset so he went and created a whole species intent on wreaking havoc on the Earth and proclaimed himself the Devil."

All this was said in less than ten seconds so you can understand why it took a moment or two for the information to penetrate the heads of the Hunters.

"Aliens exist?" Dean questioned, doubtful. "Are you just dumb in the head or something?"

Before any of the Archangels could smite Dean, Castiel decided to step in. "It's true Dean, Earth is not alone in the world, there are other planets out there, some very similar to ours. There are however others out there that wish us harm, that is why we have our father to protect us."

"So what, you're like some sort of space Gandalf?" Bobby asked with amusement in his voice.

"Personally I prefer Dumbledore, I even have the wand." The Doctor held up his Sonic Screwdriver looking at it with glee.

The Hunters just stared at him. Here was a man who was apparently the father of Angels and he was acting like a child. It probably ran in the family.

"So what now?" Sam asked, confused as to where they go from here.

"Now, you three can go and do all of your...Hunter stuff while me and my sons-"

"My sons and I." Rory corrected.

"What?" The Doctor asked turning to him.

"It's 'My sons and I' not 'me and my sons'." At the Doctors questioning look he explained. "2000 years, you tend to pick up a few things."

"Right, as I was saying, me and my sons," Rory gave an exasperated sigh. "are going to go visit their new mother. Or Step Mother if you prefer."

"Ughhh, not again." Raphael commented.

"Again?" Amy questioned.

"And what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I told you. Hunter stuff." The Doctor said, being extremely vague on the subject as he, Amy, Rory and the four Archangels headed towards the TARDIS. "I'd bring you along as well Cas but you're work here isn't done yet."

"Understood Father."

The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS and the hunters got a brief look inside.

"Oh God!" All three hunters said at once, trying to wrap their minds around how something could be both big and small at the same time.

"Yes?" The Doctor asked in amusement.

"Oh Doctor leave them alone, they've had enough for one day." Amy said, swatting the Doctor's arm.

"Lady, we've had enough for one lifetime." Dean said, his voice still shaky.

Everyone bar the hunters went into the Tardis and as the Doctor was about to close the doors Sam asked:

"Will we ever see you again?"

"Just look up at the sky, I'll always be watching over this planet." The Doctor said in a rare mood of seriousness. "Or you three could always decide to be evil genocidal dictators which usually catches my attention but I don't recommend that." The Doctor said causing the three hunters to laugh as the doors of the TARDIS were closed.

* * *

The Doctor sat down on the seat next to the main console. "It has been ages since I haven't had to fly her." The Doctor patted the cylindrical column. "Sorry old girl but an old man needs his rest." he turned towards his companions, forcing himself not to flash back to the last time he had this many people in here. "All right you six, show me what you got."

The weird assortment of people started to pilot the TARDIS towards Stormcage, the Archangels nervous about meeting their new mother, the humans feeling awkward around their grandchildren and the Doctor enjoying everyone elses discomfort.

They were all off to another adventure, but this time as a family.

The End

* * *

**AN: This story was written in one night so if you spot any mistakes then I'm sorry. The AN however was written the next day. **

**I first got the idea of this story when I rewatched the Doctor Who episode The Big Bang after I finished the Supernatural series. It seemed to make sense in my head but now that it's down on paper (Figuratively speaking) I'm not quite sure. I might add a second chapter where they meet River depending on the amount of reviews I get. Please tell me where I made any mistakes so that I can fix them later.**

**For all of you who like Doctor Who I recommend you keep an eye out for the final chapter of my story Anthony Stark and the Iron Teen. **

**If you're the kind of person who likes Doctor Who, Batman, Iron Man or anyone else that uses their brains and isn't born with some sort of super power then I recommend you read Artemis Fowl. It will blow your minds.**

**There's not really all that much description in this story but that's because they're in the same location the entire time so it does get a bit dull.**

**Watch out for the new Doctor Who episode on Saturday!**

**If you have any questions please leave a review or PM me if you want.**


End file.
